Diego
Please don't edit without permission from LadyMaryBryan Diego (born Diego Torres) was one of the newborn vampires featured in the Twilight Saga novella The Second Life of Bree Tanner. He was part of the first wave of vampires turned by Victoria. His mature and responsible nature allowed Riley to trust enough to make him his unofficial second-in-command over the Seattle Newborn Army. He is supernaturally gifted with Telepathy. Biography Early Life Diego was born November 18, 1985, in Los Angeles, California. He grew up in low income single parent home with his mother Maya and brother Javier. When he was 16, his mother moved the family to Portland, Oregon for a job that fell through. To help out, Diego worked part-time jobs while he attended school. After graduating high school, he attended Oregon State University. He wanted to graduate from college so he could get a decent job to take care of his family. While he attended college and worked, his brother began to hang out with a local gang. Noticing how heavily involved Javier was into the gang life, Diego and his mother tried to come up with a plan to get him away from the gang. But before they could figure out a plan, his brother was up to be initiated into the gang but chickened out at the last minute. This didn't go over well with the gang, who attacked Javier to teach him a lesson. His mother Maya had came home early and tried to save her son from the gang. In the end, Diego's mother and brother were murdered by the gang. With his only family dead, Diego wanted revenge on those responsible. After he found out who was responsible, he stole a gun and was able to kill one of the gang members responsible but it attracted the attention of the gang members. Not afterwards, he was on the run from the gang when he ran into Riley Biers. He offered him a new life and for some reason Diego believed him. Riley to him to Victoria and he was changed. After he was turned, Riley assisted him in avenging his family. He was one of the first wave of newborns created by Victoria which included Riley, Fred, Bree, Steve, Shelly, Kristie and Raoul. During his first few months as a newborn vampire, Diego caring and responsible nature he had as a human reflected into his vampire life as he was always looking after his wilder coven mates, even if they didn't want to be looked after, and even cleaning up their messes. Because of his responsibility nature, Riley kept him on a long leash and others started rumors about him being Riley's "right hand". With almost all of his coven mates being unruly and destructive, he befriend Bree Tanner and Fred, who were less psychotic than the others. The three struck up a friendship of sorts and helped each other survive against the other newborns. When their supernatural powers appeared, they helped each other control them. His leg was once ripped off in a fight that erupted between some of his coven mates and Fred saved him. The Second Life of Bree Tanner Main Article: The Second Life of Bree Tanner One night, Diego went out on a hunt with Bree Tanner, Fred, Kevin and Casey. During the hunt, he tried to stop Kevin and Casey reckless behavior. When they tried to attack a car with a family inside, Fred used his gift to drive them away. Diego along with Bree and Fred spent the night together. As they headed back to their coven's hideout, they found the messes left behind by their coven mates that luckily haven't been noticed by any humans. After cleaning up, they headed to the hideout only to find it burnt to the ground. With dawn fast approaching, Diego suggested that they follow him to his secret underwater cave to spend the day. As they waited for the sun to go down, they began discussing the myths about vampires and how they are vastly different from how vampires are generally portrayed. Like how there was no way they could be killed by wooden stakes as their skin is too tough. Diego feeling a bit playful decided to show them what he had figured out about sunlight. He created an opening in his cave and they looked at each other amazed by how they glowed in sunlight. They concluded they vampires couldn't be killed by sunlight. This discovery got the three to talking about many things that they have been questioning since they were turned. Bree pulled out a missing flyer for Riley. She had found this recently. This drew their attention because Riley always portrayed himself as being a much older vampire but the flyer disproved that and showed that he had only been a vampire a couple months longer than them. So many questions popped up because of this flyer and them wanted answers. As soon as it was dark, the three began looking for the army. As they searched, Bree kept bring up wanting to confront Riley for information about the army's true leader (Victoria, though she was only known as "her" by the newborns) and the real reason they were created but Diego was reluctant as he didn't want to believe that Riley, who he believed was his friend would be apart of something nefarious. So instead of confronting Riley, Bree convinced them to come with her to Forks as she believed they could find answers there. Just before dawn, they arrived in Forks and took shelter in an unoccupied three story house in the woods (the Cullens' house). While they explored the house, they were able to pick up the scent of various vampires but it was very faint that told them that the vampires hadn't been here for some time. Around afternoon, they heard a loud truck heading toward the house and decided to see who came. The truck stopped a girl climbed out of the still running truck and came up to the porch. After she looked into the window, she began yelling and during her rant they heard her say things that indicated that she knew about vampires. When girl calmed down a little, they revealed themselves to her. Diego took the led speaking with her and the girl (whose name was Bella Swan) had the information they needed to know about vampires. Bella informed them of the laws governing vampires and that their was a ruling coven that enforced the laws. Diego realized that being a vampire wasn't as simple as he been led to believe and came to the conclusion that returning to his former coven would led to his death. Physical Appearance Diego had thick, curly light brown hair, wide eyes, and a faint olive tone to his vampire skin. He was lean but muscular and around 6 feet tall. His features were perfected by the transformation. As a human, his eye color was Hazel. Personality and Traits As a newborn vampire, he was controlled and disciplined than the rest of his army (expect a select few like Bree and Fred), and for that he was given responsibility of taking care of the wilder newborns, and was very smart and careful with his actions. He loved music, which drove him to steal from malls at night when he grew tired of his old CD's. He was loyal to Riley even after learning he lied and was only using them. Even at great risk to himself, he tried to save him but Riley chose to remain loyal to Victoria and died because of it. Powers and Abilities Diego learned to control his instincts and urges better than most others in the army. He learned to use his abilities swiftly in a matter of months and was able to follow other members of his coven unnoticed. Telepathy Diego possesses the gift to communicate with others mentally. His gift is similar the shifters telepathic link between each other. Unlike the shifters, Diego isn't limited to who he can communicate with. This gift makes it easy to communicate secretly. Diego's power seemingly comes from his ability as a human to know what those around him was thinking. After he was turned, he found himself speaking to others without ever opening his mouth. After overhearing Riley talking about how some vampires can do things that other vampires can't and realize that he had a gift. He kept it to himself until he accidentally used it on Bree and Fred. Relationships Diego's mother and brother were murdered while he was human. Prior to their deaths, Diego had a close and loving relationship with both. Riley Biers Diego considered Riley Biers a friend. He gave Diego a new chance at life after saving him from the gang and helping him to avenge his family. After becoming a vampire, Diego responsible nature when dealing with his coven mates caused Riley to be rather fond of him. Because of this, Diego was allowed to do almost whatever he pleased. Subsequently, the rest of the army started spreading rumors about him for it. Diego trusted Riley with his life because he was his first friend in the vampire world, which almost got him killed. It greatly pained him when Riley was killed. Fred Diego considers Fred a friend and ally. When Diego tried to break up a fight between coven mates, he was overpowered and his leg was ripped off. Fred used his gift to drive his coven mates away which allowed Diego to retrieve his leg. Grateful for the assistance, Diego made efforts to befriend him after noticing his calm nature compared to others. Bree Tanner Diego sees Bree as a friend and ally. Shortly after Riley brought Bree to the coven's hideout, she was attacked by coven mate and Diego came to her aid. This was mainly do to her small size and appearance. He couldn't believe someone so young was turned when everyone else was 18 and older. He introduced her to Fred and instructed her to stay near him to keep safe.Category:Vampires